Beautiful Lunatic
by DecemberEnnd
Summary: GinnyLuna. The darkside is recruiting members, and there are very bad girls at Hogwarts...who you'd least expect them to be. Finally there is a method to my madness! Woo!


Title: Beautiful Lunatic  
Pairings: Ginny/Luna  
Rating: Pg-14? adult language, feme-slash  
Type: Somewhat simplistic, with a twist and some romance.  
Summary: Ginny/Luna. The darkside is recruiting members and there are very bad girls at Hogwarts...who you'd least expect them to be. Finally there is a method to my madness! Woo!  
  
Author's Note: I wrote this fiction, not because I'm trying to twist J.K Rowlings characters into some sick plot, or because I like to "gay" everything up. lmao I just enjoy writing and I thought that both Ginny and Luna deserve some romance ^_^ and me no own those girls :( I'm the one they never include. I'm the one they pick on and laugh at, and the one that most people never even notice.  
I'm "Loony" Lovegood. Yes...and it's all dandy with me.  
I discovered that no one here really knows me... and it's not like they want to either. Hell, everyone here avoids me. You'd think I had leprosy for Merlin's sake.  
I'm daft because I choose to be peculiar. I thought being unique was a good thing - obviously it isn't because these days everyone just wants to blend in. Well I don't, and I never will.  
I suppose that's where everything went wrong, that's when I went too far.  
That's when the dark side got the better of me.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


"Hey Luna!" Ginny caught up to me. I was on my way to Herbology with the Slytherins. "Yes?" I turned around sharply. "I just wanted to remind you that we have transfiguration homework due later today..." I nodded. I knew this already, I might be "crazy" but I do remember things! "...and I really like your necklace, it's cool." She flashed a smile that lit up her freckled face. "Um...thanks." That was it? That's why she chased me down...about my corkscrew necklace? "Well, see you in McGonagall's!" She spun around on her heels and headed for her next class. 

------------------------  


It was lunchtime and once again I found myself in the Ravenclaw common room. I was looking at my father's magazine upside, down with a sandwich in my lap. I was one of two people in the common room. The other person was a homely looking boy with a face full of zits and a bad cold, a third year I think.  
Anyway, that's when the person I least expected to enter the common room. It was quite strange indeed, and I never did figure out how she had the password. She nearly scared the life out of me climbing through that portrait hole. Once again, it was Ginny Weasley.  
Ginny had a tear-stained face and was stiffling sobs. She just stood there, and then it was like a dam broke. The only other person I'd ever seen cry that much was Cho Chang. "...I'm sorry," Ginny blubbered, stumbling over to a chair next to me. "What's wrong Ginny?" I asked sounding a bit un-interested. "It was..." More uncontrollable sobs. "Dean! I hate him." She wailed. "Forget him. Forget them, boys are stupid." I said folding The Quibbler and setting it aside. "I can't. Oh Luna..." Ginny leaned over and threw her self on my shoulder. Strangely enough I felt calm..and warm with her on my shoulder. Perhaps I was enjoying her weeping against me too much. "I'm...I'm sorry about this." She said sniffling, and removing her self. "I got you all wet." She grimaced and turned her back to me, wiping her eyes. "...It's alright. I hate this sweater anyway." I laughed, as I always do in akward moments. "Can I ask why you choose me though?" "What?" Ginny said turning to face me. "Why did you choose to come to me? I mean there's Hermione..." No one ever comes to me. "Oh, I..." She looked down. "You're my friend, and I like you." An odd sort of smile, half blush broke out on her face. I didn't know how to respond, I lost my voice. "...you," I managed to get out. Ginny totally caught me off gaurd and planted a kiss on my cheek. "I like you." A smiled lighted up her tearstained face as she backed out of the common room, leaving me dumbfounded.  
I'd never been kissed before, not by a boy...and never by a girl. 

  
-...until Later-   
  
  
© 2003 -Morian Black(ame) 


End file.
